User blog:Rtv9500/MyChallenge XIII: Dirty 30
MyChallenge is bringing back the dirtiest, most controversial, and most polarizing players in MyChallenge history for the biggest prize ever - $1 MILLION DOLLARS! This devious bunch will stop at nothing to win the game and compete against each other on The Challenge XXX: Dirty 30. Fifteen men and fifteen women will have to fight their way through some of the craziest, most daring challenges yet. And with this devious assortment of players, the backstabbing and masterminding will be just as intense off the field as on the field. Trust. No. One. Prior to each challenge, it will be announced to each contestant as to whether a challenge will be declared as either an individual, pair or team challenge. In the first episode, six players (three of each gender) are eliminated, and in a shocking twist, those six players are sent to the Redemption House, and have a chance to return to the actual game. Unbeknownst to each contestant, they will compete for a share of $1,000,000 — the largest monetary prize in Challenge history. Similar to Free Agents, each challenge is either an individual, teams, or pairs challenge. The winning individual, pair, or teams would than nominate 1 player from each gender to go into the Presidio. The remaining non-winning players then participate in "The Double Cross Draw" where the one player of each gender that draws "The Double Cross" (XX) chooses a player from their own gender, who also participated in the draw, to join the previously nominated player into the Presidio to face elimination. Location: Buenos Aires, Argentina -> Berlin, Germany Cast | |} a Before any challenges took place, Angela quit the game when she became upset over not having her luggage in time for the first daily challenge as well as receiving word about a family emergency back home. b Coral and Preston entered the competition in Episode 2, therefore not participating in The Purge. Coral arrived as a replacement for Angela, while Preston's late arrival was the result of passport issues. c Brian and Jenna were disqualified from the competition in Episode 2, following an incident in a nightclub in which they separately got into multiple physical altercations with the Argentinian locals. Though these incidents were not recorded, there was video evidence of the fights that permanently sent both contestants home. d CT required medical attention after he lost to Nelson in the Presidio at the end of Episode 6. Instead of going to the Redemption house, CT went to the hospital where doctors discovered that he tore his quadriceps during the Scrum elimination game. As a result, CT did not participate in the Redemption twist and was instead sent directly home by the medical team. e Layton was disqualified from the competition at the end of Episode 11, after he sucker punched Eric in the face while Eric was engaged in a verbal and physical altercation with Chuck. Elimination chart Episode progress f Six players — Brian, Eric, Holly, Jenna, Rogan and Trishelle — were eliminated at the end of the first challenge, but were sent to the Redemption house, with the possibility of returning to the actual competition. Redemption House Elimination chart Redemption progress Types of challenges *'Bold' indicates team captains Team challenges Pair challenges |} Individual challenges *'Episode 1': "The Purge" (Rounds 1 & 3) *'Episode 2': "Cool Under Fire" *'Episode 8': "Dirty Minds" *'Episode 14': "Backstabber" *'Episode 15': "X Marks The Spot" (Part 2) *'Episode 16': "Snaking Your Way To The Top" *'Episode 17': "Final Challenge" (Stages 2, 4, & 6) |} |} Category:Blog posts